


Hit Subscribe Down Below

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Car Accident, Charon uses ASL, Disabilities, Implied Sexual Content, Influencer AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, meet cute (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Helikedmaking videos. He liked filming himself doing things, and the money was nice, too. He enjoyed the idea of people looking at him and being interested in the things he did- the things he talked about.---Hermes is an Instagram and Youtube Influencer, Charon sometimes makes ASMR videos on youtube.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _See you next time, bye!_
> 
> \---  
> He was an Influencer
> 
> He was an ASMR youtuber
> 
> could I make it anymore obvious
> 
> okay listen,
> 
> This is probably the most specific thing i've written so far, but my brain was like "listen you need to write something that isnt depressing as fuck", and I joked about this and thought way TOO much about it so uh,
> 
> Here it is
> 
> AS IN HOW LONG THIS WILL BE LMAO i dont KNOW this is just. indulging stuff. So i hope you enjoy me writing these guys being youtubers and the like, because I guess that's where I am now.
> 
> As in for updates in this... im not sure how much i'll be updating this lmao. I hope you enjoy it, tho.
> 
> Thank u for reading i hope you like it!!

_See you next time, bye!_

Hermes sighed softly, reclining back on his chair when the video he had just finished editing ended. He looked at it one last time to make sure everything went smoothly. Content with the product, Hermes took a swig out of the iced coffee on his desk and took off his headphones. His headset had cute wings on the ears, part of his brand.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, Hermes repositioned himself, sitting straight and crossing his legs on the chair as he went to post the video on Youtube. 

Sometimes he wondered if he should just hire someone to edit his videos. Video editing was pretty boring and Hermes wasn’t one to just sit down and edit- but also, his greediness won. Why should he hire someone and shell out money, for something he can do himself?

He moved around his apartment as the video finished processing. It had been an easy video- an updated Night routine he had shot the previous day. Routine videos were pretty easy to make, and were always very popular. He should now work on an exercise routine video, that was the most requested video lately. 

The video had finished processing by the time Hermes finished getting ready for work, though it looked more like he was going out for a run- running thighs and a sports shirt, along with running sneakers. He finished his iced coffee as he finished uploading the video on Youtube.

Once he had the link ready, he sat down on the computer one last time to upload the link in his social media. Twitter, Check. Instagram, Check. 

“Okaaaaaay,” he sighed to himself as he finished crossposting, smiling wide once the posts were out. “Alright! Done.”

He practically jumped off his chair and shut down his computer. He snatched the big UberEats backpack that rested on his couch, wearing it gingerly and walking out of his apartment. Just before he locked the door behind him, Hermes checked at his phone, checking the new message he had just received. 

Hermes [9:30]: Meet u then at 7 at the burger place i told u about?

Jonas [9:35]: sure! Is 7 pm it is, see u there ;)

Hermes grinned and sent a smiley face as a reply. He has been single for a few years now, but once he tried to get back into the dating game… well. It hasn’t gone well, but hopefully this time it will be different?

Looking forward to his first date, Hermes basically skipped down the stairs of his apartment building, opening the UberEats application. By the time he had unlocked his bicycle from the communal rack inside the apartment, he already had one order coming through. 

“Fried chicken? Buddy, it isn’t even ten in the morning!” he quipped, placing the phone on the holder between the handlebars. Were there even fried chicken restaurants open this early? Oh well. Sometimes you have to have fried chicken breakfast, he supposed, he wasn’t one to judge.

Climbing on his bicycle, Hermes looked around one last time before he started pedaling away to his first delivery of the day.  
People were already mulling about their own business in the streets of the city. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to dodge many rude pedestrians today. 

Hermes was used to living in the suburbs, where people were cut from a different fabric (read: narcissistic and snotty). It was almost as if living inside of a pristine, asphyxiating bubble.  
The city was nothing like that. Its energy was vastly different, chaotic and intoxicating in a way. And even more, it was welcoming. You didn’t have to be someone in specific to belong in it- you just had to be there.

Well, it was time to deliver some fried chicken.

* * *

A loud sigh escaped his lips as Charon placed down his desk yet Another folder of expenses, joining the other dozen or so already piling up high. 

Thick, calloused fingers massaged his temple in circles, trying to ease off the tiredness. With his free hand he reached for a cigarette, placing it between his teeth without even lightning it, the weight of the paper already comforting against his tongue. 

It wasn’t even noon and the man was already feeling pretty stressed out. It had been a pretty difficult week, and from where Charon was sitting, it looked like it would be a pretty difficult month too. 

He could see the stress in his workers' faces as well. They all were so exhausted, and Charon wasn’t sure how long they could hold on before they snapped. 

Charon sighed, taking his phone out and already sending a message to Hypnos, his brother slash secretary.

Charon [11:45]: Hypnos, I want to buy lunch for everyone in the office. Can you please tell them?

Almost immediately Hypnos replied back.

Hypnos [11:46]: sure do u got something in mind 

Charon [11:49]: Ask them to decide. Whatever they get, get some for me too. Use my card to pay for it, buy yourself something too.

Hypnos [11:50]: gotcha. 

Buying lunch seemed like a good decision. It was easy enough to do, he had the money to do it and it would ease his employees’ minds. Hypnos would be the one ordering it too, so he could just focus on his work until it was time to eat. 

Charon stretched a little, lightning up his cigarette and going back to work. The only time he stopped was when Hypnos asked him to choose from a menu of a panini restaurant he hadn’t heard of before, choosing a random panini that sounded good.

More hours passed while he worked, until Hypnos opened the door, peeking his head between the space. 

“Hey Charon!” he smiled, eyes half lidded. “Food is here! Can you help me bring it in?”

Hypnos didn’t have to ask him twice. Charon stood up, bones aching from having been sitting down for so long. His first cigarette had long burnt out, a new one perched between his lips. His head was pulsating with stress, eyes burning from having stared at the computer for too long. 

he signed as he moved past Hypnos, closing the door to his office.

“Almost everyone! Couple of people already brought lunches, but apart from that, yep! The entire office.”

Good, Charon thought. He could already see people were in better spirits than earlier this morning, still tired but not as miserable as they normally looked like. 

Several bags of food sat on the counter of the front desk, and Charon could see the delivery boy unloading even more from his green backpack. The man was working up a sweat, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand after unloading the last bag of food. 

“Sorry it took so long to bring, boss. Took a while for them to take such a huge order.” 

Charon then noticed the bicycle just outside the lobby. Had the man pedaled all the way from the store, here? No wonder the man looked like he just ran a marathon.

He retrieved his wallet from his pocket, but Hypnos tried to stop him.  
“I already paid and tipped him, Charon!” He gingerly informed, grabbing as many bags as he could. 

Charon waved his hand at him. Even so, he felt he had to give the delivery boy something for the trouble of bringing so much food in. 

“Oh thank you, boss-” The cyclist took the bill with his fingers, looking up at Charon suddenly.

Charon was very tall, forcing people to look up at him when they spoke to him. From this position, he could see the cyclist perfectly. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead, orange and gold earrings decorating his ears. Almond brown eyes went wide as they inspected Charon.

“Oh Wow-”

His eyes went even wider when he realized what he had just said.

“I mean- you’re very tall! That’s- that’s it!” he flustered, looking away from Charon and letting go of the money Charon hadn’t let go of yet. “I didn’t mean the- ah sorry!”

Charon was very well aware of his appearance. Apart from his menacing height, Charon’s lower face was littered with scar tissue that went down from his chin to his neck, . People always stared at him, and he was used to it. He couldn’t blame the poor delivery boy for being shocked as well, it was a natural reaction.

He shoved the money to him anyways, but the man looked away, flustered.

“No- really- it’s okay! I was already tipped and-”

Okay, _now_ he was getting annoyed. Charon basically forcefully shoved the money at the man, who was pretty embarrassed by now. The cyclist glanced at him slightly, nodding and taking the money once and for all.

“Sorry- er, have a good day.”

The man pretty much immediately left on his bicycle, speeding up to leave the office as fast as he could. Charon just sighed, grabbing the rest of the bags left on the counter.

“You know, I think I’ve seen that guy on youtube.” Hypnos said, cocking his head to the side as they walked back to the office. “I think he is an influencer? Do you know him?”

_Charon signed as he placed the bags at the table in the conference room. Hypnos just smiled at him, almost mockingly._

“Hey everyone! Food is ready!” Hypnos called. 

Everyone in the office sighed almost in unison, getting up from their desks and already making their way to the room. They were already smiling and taking him for the food, and it made Charon feel significantly better, seeing his employees less miserable. 

Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea, after all. They could even make it a weekly thing. 

Still, he had plenty of work to do so he couldn’t stay and chat. He waved his employees goodbye as he shut himself in his office once more with his panini. 

Yet, as much as he tried to focus on his work, he just couldn’t. His brain refused to pay attention, and Charon was realizing he was just committing more mistakes than fixing them.  
Defeated, Charon pulled out his phone and went to Youtube, already having resigned himself that he needed to take a small break. 

He already knew the motions by heart with his fingers. He went to his own page, waiting for the videos to load while he put on headphones to increase the experience.  
Charon scrolled down his own playlist of created videos, selecting one at random.

The video featured only his hands as they unboxed, opened and prepared candy kits. Charon closed his eyes, eating his panini as he was entranced by the sound of his own videos, already feeling the anxiety melt away.

Charon had discovered ASMR videos a couple of years ago thanks to Hypnos. They were incredibly soothing, especially during difficult days such as this. Not only did he enjoy listening to these videos, but once he won one of those fancy cameras in a raffle, Charon found making these videos very soothing and fun as well. 

So, he quickly took to filming himself doing various things. Preparing small candy kits, opening packages, crinkling paper- many things he himself enjoyed listening to. Quickly he found a routine of filming himself once a week.

Hypnos helped him edit these videos, and his brother suggested uploading them on Youtube. At first, he was apprehensive to the idea, but then figured- why not? He could just get into the application and watch them whenever. He never intended to be famous or whatever- he just liked watching these videos and making them.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the scraping of a plastic spoon against a hard surface. He smiled softly, letting himself relax against his office chair.

* * *

Hermes’ day could have gone better.

He expected to finish quickly with his deliveries, giving him enough time to go back home and take a shower before he met Jason, but his last delivery had dragged way too long, no thanks to the restaurant messing up the order twice, but the client refusing to accept she had ordered the wrong food.

She had insisted she ordered two Specialty burgers, when she had just ordered two normal ones. It had been an agonizing back and forth until the woman dug out her phone, only to realize that yes- she had accidentally ordered the wrong thing herself. 

And she didn’t even tip.

That, and the traffic basically forced Hermes to go directly to their meeting spot. Thankfully they had both agreed that they would be dressing casually but still, he wished he could just have put on better clothes before meeting for the first time.

Jason was already waiting inside by the time Hermes arrived and placed his bike on the outside rack. The hostess looked at him funny, with his bright green delivery backpack on his back.

“Ah- no, I just- I’m taking a break. Someone is inside waiting for me…?”

“Here!” A man waved from his seat.

The hostess nodded and let him in, but he could feel people staring at him funny as he made his way through the tables. 

“I’m so sorry! I sent you a message- I got stuck at a delivery and the client just wouldn’t accept she messed up and- ah!” Hermes made it to Jason, who was already standing up and ready to greet him, smiling. “Sorry- sorry I’m late and that I look like this- I couldn’t go back to my apartment and change.”

“Oh- uh, okay?”

They stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment, before Hermes blinked and realized that yes- this is the first time they’ve met. 

“Ah- shit. Hello! I uh,” he extended his hand, but then just moved forward to hug at the man. Jason moved forward too, extending his hands, but then Hermes stopped. “Wait- I’m all sweaty and gross!” He wiped his hands on his pants, finally settling on a handshake.

“Uh… alright.” Jason said, handshaking it as well. 

Still feeling awkward, Hermes put down his backpack under the table, it was pretty big and cramped his feet, but he didn’t want to block the way for waiters. 

“I had a very busy day. This restaurant at the end just kept messing up this one order and the client was sure I was just messing with her! She didn’t even tip! And-”

The man in front of him just stared at him quizzically, and it made Hermes self conscious. He knew he could speak a lot, too fast, about things no one cared about. He bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the table. “So um, how was your day?”

“Fine,” he said, still staring at Hermes and taking a drink out of his glass of water.

“Um… okay! You told me you worked at sales?” Hermes leaned in a little, feet tapping at the floor slightly. “You deal with annoying clients too?”

“I guess.”

Hermes didn’t know how to feel. Not even five minutes have passed and this seemed to be going pretty bad. Was his date that mad that he was slightly late…? He did send a message to him immediately, and he seemed okay with it at first. 

He awkwardly looked down at his own hands. They were still red from gripping at the handlebars of his bicycle so hard on his way to the restaurant.

“You’re shorter in real life,” Jason finally said.

Hermes felt shame at the bottom of his stomach. “Uh, my height is on my profile.”

“Well yes- but, you just look _shorter_.”

Hermes was very well aware of how short he was. He wasn’t ashamed of it and never thought of lying about it, but it felt like an attack from the other man. He pursed his lips, and just stared at Jason. 

“Well… I didn’t lie, so.”

“You sound different, too.”

Hermes squinted his eyes. “We never talked on the phone?”

“I mean- your videos.”

Hermes’ heart sank.

“I saw your video this morning, and you just sound… so different, right? Your voice sounds not as high pitched in the video.”

“The uh, night routine one, eh?” he smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say. “Yeah. Well- you know, some people sound different in videos. I mean- I don’t edit my voice if that is what you are asking. Or anything. I don’t edit any of those things in my videos.”

“Oh, well.” Jason folded his arms and stared at Hermes intently, as if he was waiting for something, scanning Hermes intently.

This was going downhill fast. He felt like a fish in an aquarium, just being stared at. He scratched his chin, unsure of what to do.

“Um, well-” he shoved a stray hair behind his ear. He was going to do what he knew what to do best- filling the uncomfortable silence with his voice. “Do you want to hear something embarrassing that happened to me today? Well, I got this huge order to bring this one accounting office a lot of paninis, right? So I do so- and it takes a while because it is this huge order, right? I was already tipped in the app- but when I get there, there is this really tall guy who is going to tip me, right? And-”

He looked up to see Jason scrunching his face, very annoyed. That one last shred of hope vanished and Hermes got pretty fed up.

“Is something the matter? Ever since I got here you seem pretty annoyed at my presence. What’s wrong? I’m sorry I’m late! I sent you a message!” He was trying to not raise his voice, but he couldn’t stop himself from almost yelling at his date. “I don’t understand why you seem so annoyed at me.”

“You’re not what I imagined, okay!” Jason finally blurted out.

“I’m not like- I’m sorry? I thought this is what this was about. We chat a little, then we decide to meet up, then we meet the other.” 

Hermes already knew what Jason was referring to, but he wanted to hear it from the mouth of the man.

“I’ve watched your videos and I thought you would be like that! Calmer, prettier, fancier- but you come here all sweaty and gross from your job? I thought you would be… you know- like your videos!” Jason had the audacity to look annoyed, too. “I’ve seen your pictures and your videos, I thought you would come looking like that! Or acting like in one of your videos! But you ”

Hermes bit his lip and turned to face away. 

Every goddamn time. 

“So you’re faking who you are on the internet, or what?” Jason kept pressing, and Hermes wished he had a glass of water to throw at his face.

“I’m not faking. That is just a part of who I am.” He pointed his fingers at himself as he stared at Jason. “But that’s not all of me. You don’t know me just because you watch my videos.” 

“Well- I want to know you! But you are just… not how I expected you to be.”

“That seems like a personal problem.” Hermes barked out, standing up immediately. 

His foot caught up on his delivery bag, tripping him and making Hermes fall on his face violently. He scraped his chin and hands, the people around him gasping as they saw him eating shit. 

“Fuck!” Hermes grit through clenched teeth, already straining to get up from the floor.

He heard the snap of a phone behind him, and as Hermes twisted his head he already saw Jason taking a picture of him on the floor. 

“Are you kidding me?!” A waitress helped him up, but Hermes could feel his blood boiling in anger. “The hell is your problem?”

“I thought- my sister is a big fan of yours, and-”

Hermes didn’t want to hear it. He thanked the waitress and picked up his bag from the floor, too angry to even feel the pain of his scraped hands. 

“Wait- I wanted to ask you about some collabs I thought you should take!” Jason basically called from the table. “Or- Or maybe some future video ideas!”

Hermes didn’t look back as he got on his bicycle and rode away. 

Every goddamn _fucking_ time. 

Ever since he has tried to date again, every person he has matched and eventually gone to dates had known him either from his instagram or youtube. They always gawked at him as if he was not real, just a pretty toy they could get info from. 

They all wanted something out from him- fame, videos, connections- or he guessed they just liked the idea of dating a pseudo celebrity. He never faked his videos- his routines, what he eats, what he says- he stays behind those ideas one hundred percent. But that wasn't all Hermes was- it was just a facet of him, a fraction.

No one ever wanted all of him. 

By the time he made it to his apartment, Hermes was still seeing red. He put his bicycle away on the communal rack, stomping up the stairs until he reached his floor. He was so angry he dropped his keys, which only spiked his anger even more. He practically just shoved himself into his home, throwing his stupid backpack into a forgotten corner. 

He _liked_ making videos. He liked filming himself doing things, and the money was nice, too. He enjoyed the idea of people looking at him and being interested in the things he did- the things he talked about. 

But experiences like this just made Hermes want to quit. What was the point, if people just saw him as an object, and not an actual person? 

He threw his phone into the couch, still pretty angry. Still, he was covered in dirt and sweat, and the scrapes in his chin and hands were starting to hurt a little. He needed to clean up.

By the time he had showered, all his anger had melted away, but it was replaced with sadness, instead. He had made himself a rule of not dating fans, which thought would work but then his fans just didn’t tell him they enjoyed his content, until he actually got to meet him. Then, this always happens. 

“Fuck,” he sighs, stepping out of the shower already dried off with a towel in his waist. His phone was ringing with notifications, but he already knew who was sending those messages.

They were all from Jason. Hermes didn’t bother reading them, blocking the number off his phone. Staring at his phone for a moment, he deleted the dating app off his phone.

Hermes gave up. Maybe it was just not the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, it seems that we’re set up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermes was flying. 
> 
> \---  
> Note: this chapter depicts a car accident- someone gets hit by a car, but in the end nothing happens and its all ok, but plz be aware that's a thing that happens in the fic. 
> 
> OKAY I couldn't stop myself from writing another chapter because i just have so much brain rot.  
> Anyways yeah again idk how much i'll be updating this, this is 100% super self indulgent cus im just like That.
> 
> I hope u guys like it uwu;

“Alright, it seems that we’re set up!”

Hermes smiled at the mirror, making a peace sign at his own reflection. Grey jogging thighs, a shirt that went from yellow to orange and red in a gradient, layered over a black compression shirt; his sneakers were also an orange color. Hermes was too embarrassed to admit that, while he enjoyed the yellow/orange/red convo, he had to be very careful lest he look like Ronald Mcdonalds. 

He was already wearing his bicycle helmet on his head. It was a similar gradient as his shirt and it sparkled under the sun. It had a sticker on the front, a pair of golden wings. It was the same design he had in his phone case, and the same design of social media overall.  
Hermes mounted his gopro camera on his helmet and it was already streaming.

“For those that just joined in, good morning! And today will be a little different. This isn’t exactly a workout routine, but hey- I thought, I pretty much go around the city with my bicycle every day- why don’t I do it with you guys, too? Show you around? Then we can go to the park and run a little! That can be fun.”

It was the first time Hermes streamed something like this. Normally his streams were him cooking some new recipe, or maybe just talking about sponsors or other random things.  
His brand always walked the line between just a normal influencer and a sports influencer- he decided he should lean more into working out in his videos as well. Not to mention- this would be an easy video to make. Just film yourself live while you pedal around, can’t be hard, right?

“I’ve had this model for a while. It is a pretty trusty bicycle- sure it’s not the most expensive or fanciest out there, but you could say I’ve made it mine!”

His bicycle was bright red, kind of an eyesore but its just the way Hermes liked it. It had old stickers that had faded away with use, as well as various scrapes on the frame.  
Hermes checked out his phone one more time. He was already getting a lot of viewers, even if it was pretty early in the morning. 

“Oh and- I’m sorry! I won’t be able to respond to questions or donations in this stream, I will be busy looking at the road!”

He got on his bicycle, cracking his fingers just before he wrapped his hands on the handlebars. He smiled wide even if no one could see him, really. His heart was already pumping with the anticipation of the day.

“Alright! Let’s go!”

He didn’t speak much while he rode through the city, apart from random comments here and there. He was more focused on pedaling and evading civilians that thought they could just walk on the bicycle lane. 

Hermes blood was pumping and he had gained significant speed. “I think- I think it’s time to go to the park, eh? Just chill out a bit! Run around!” He gasped to his viewers. Though, at this point he didn’t even care if they were watching him or not. He could feel his heart soar along with him, along with his legs, the feeling of the wind in his face.

Hermes was flying. 

“Okay,” he gasped, out of breath. “Park should be-”

He felt something hit his side and his world turned upside down. His vision was flooded with orange yellow and red, stars blooming in his vision. 

Hermes was in the air.

* * *

“Everyone was pretty happy about the other day’s lunch, Charon!”

Hypnos toyed with his phone on the co-pilot seat. The leather squeaked as his younger brother brought his knees to his chest, shoes already dirtying the leather. He also wasn’t wearing a seatbelt.

Charon tapped him on the knee rather forcefully from the driver seat, pointing at the floor indicating Hypnos to sit properly.

[Seatbelt], he signed, staring at his brother until he did so. 

At least Hypnos followed through without complaint, still focusing on his phone. “Those paninis were pretty good, too!”

Yeah, they were. After making sure his brother was safely strapped on the seat, Charon finally drove away.  
Charon paying for everyone’s lunch had been a small success in the office. Everyone was happy, they all had a good lunch, and the morale seemed to increase if only a little for the day. It was… nice. 

At a stop sign, Charon signed to Hypnos. [It’ll be a weekly thing. Lunch Fridays. I’ll pay for it.]

“Oooh! Everyone will love that. Maybe we can order some chinese takeout? Or pizza? Oh man, who knows! I’ll let everyone know so they don’t bring lunch on Friday.”

Charon nodded as he kept on driving. As he predicted before, it would be a difficult month. Buying weekly lunches for his employees was the least he could do apart from paying them all their bonuses plus overtime. 

He kept thinking about work, but kept getting distracted by how late they were. Charon had always liked being in the office early at Eight, one hour before the work day officially started; it was already 9:15. The traffic had been beyond abysmal that day, and it didn't help that Hypnos had overslept and wasn’t ready when Charon arrived to pick him up at his place.

“Relax- you’re the boss! Literally, it’s your company. I think you can be late just once.” Hypnos mentioned, already feeling Charon’s irritation. “I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

Charon just huffed, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Ringed fingers clutched against the leather, his anxiety and anger rising up with each passing second.  
He didn’t really mind living in the city, but the traffic could be _very_ frustrating. It was also the reason he tried to be as early as he could at work, but today had just been terrible in general. 

The traffic light turned from red to green, but the cars in front of him took their sweet time crossing the street. By the time the one in front of Charon was moving, the lights had gone from green to yellow.

In a rare moment of impulsiveness, Charon sped up. He wasn’t going to wait another ten minutes in that stop. The car accelerated just as the lights changed from yellow to red, officially making it worthy of a ticket. Charon didn’t care as he hit the accelerator as hard as he could. 

“Charon-”

Just as the car accelerated, a cyclist crossed the street.

Charon hit the brakes as hard as he could but he couldn’t stop the car in time. The hood hit the cyclist hard enough to push him off his bicycle and into the air for a brief moment. Charon’s blood ran cold as he saw a blur of red as it skidded on the street in front of them, the cyclist’s belongings scattering across the asphalt. 

His car had finally stopped and he felt the seconds become an eternity. Charon’s eyes were wide as he gripped the steering wheel so hard, his fingernails left indents in the leather. Hypnos’ eyes were wide open, phone forgotten in his lap.

“I think you killed him.”

Charon immediately got out of the car, almost tripping all over himself as he ran towards the body on the ground. The blur of red he had seen previously made him want to hurl- was he bleeding? Did he just hit someone they just bled all over?

The body on the ground was already sitting up- so at least they weren't dead. Charon felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders when he realized the red he saw was just the cyclist clothing, a gradient of red, orange and yellow. 

The young cyclist twisted his body, elbows propping his back up. He looked dazed, looking around in confusion as he regained his senses. Plenty of people had already stopped to stare, but Charon was far more worried that the cyclist would be fine. 

[Are you okay? I am so sorry are you okay I’m sorry I-]

He signed quickly, stumbling into his own words. The cyclist looked at him and cocked his head. Charon noticed that the side of his helmet had been smoothed over with the hit- had he not been wearing a helmet…

“Maybe he doesn’t know ASL?” Hypnos asked from behind, already gathering up the cyclist's scattered belongings. 

“I’m… deaf?” The man stared at Charon’s hands, but then he could see the gears running behind his eyes. “Wait. No- you’re Deaf.”

Charon shook his head- but that didn’t matter. 

[Are you okay?]

“Uh- I know ASL- Just give me a second,” 

The man removed his helmet, looking at it over, hands tracing over where it had been scrapped over. Charon then realized he recognized the man- it was the delivery boy from the other day.  
His face was red and flustered, the hit to his head must have been hard even with the helmet. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hypnos stood next to Charon, holding the cyclist’s phone and camera. 

“Yeah, Yeah I’m-” he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Sorry- I’m a little out of it.”

“Hey- I think your camera is taking video?”

The man’s eyes went wide and he tried to stand up, reaching for the camera. However he almost fell over once more, but Charon stopped his fall by wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to keep him on the ground. 

[Stay down. Hypnos, call an ambulance. What is your name?]

“Uh. Hermes. Can you- can you shut off the camera please?”

Hypnos was maneuvering his phone with one hand and the camera with another, effectively shutting it off.

[I’m so sorry. Do I call someone?]

Hermes looked far more lucid now. He stared at Charon and shook his head. “No- erm, that’s okay. The ambulance is expensive though, and-”

[I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.]

Hermes' eyes widened and nodded. Then, his brown eyes examined more when he realized they both had met before.

“Panini guy!” 

Charon had to stop himself from chuckling at him being known as Panini guy. While Hermes looked like he was fine, he could be bleeding internally for all he knew. 

“Oh shit- my bicycle! Is it okay? Is it shredded, or-”

“Looks fine,” Hypnos said as he looked down at the bicycle. Charon didn’t know anything about bicycles so he didn’t know if it was really fine or dented. It laid on the ground pathetically, its paint having scrapped off on the asphalt a little. Still on the line with emergency services and with hands already full of things, Hypnos carefully pulled it off the ground and dragged it out of the street so cars wouldn't accidentally run it over. 

“Oh thank god.” Hermes sighed, lying down with his back on the pavement. Charon was terrified he was going to go to sleep and fall into a coma, but the man just kept awake if only exhausted.

The ambulance arrived pretty quickly, all things considered. The paramedics made sure Hermes was okay, but still said it was necessary to take him to the emergency room to make sure he was completely fine. 

[I’ll go with you, I’ll pay for everything]

Hermes was far more lucid now, able to communicate properly with Charon.

“Normally I would feel like I’m being too imposing, boss. But you did hit me with your car.” He smiled. He didn’t seem to hold a grudge against Charon, even if he did just hurt him. “Can you just bring my things, too?”

“Oh sure, here you go.” Hypnos handed Hermes his camera and phone. 

[Hypnos, take my car keys and go back to the office. I’ll call you later.]

“Okey dokey,” Hypnos took the cars from Charon eagerly, smiling and waving to Hermes. “Sorry we hit you with our car! Good luck!”

Hermes waved slightly. 

The ride to the hospital was, honestly, very awkward. Hermes made small chatter that died pretty soon after it started, obviously still anxious over the accident. Charon just really didn’t know how else to make it up to him. He could buy him a new helmet, a new phone if it got wrecked. Maybe a new bicycle?

He expected Hermes to be making calls, but instead his phone rested in the crook of his arm.

[Do you want me to call someone?] Charon asked Hermes again, but he just shook his head.

“Nah- my family isn’t from here, and I live alone.” Hermes just blinked and suddenly went very quiet. “Sorry- I just realized how lonely that sounds! I mean- I know people here, it’s just- you know!” 

Charon wasn’t sure about that. He wasn’t a sociable person and he didn’t really have friends, but he had Thanatos and Hypnos. If someone ever hit him with their car, he would surely call them first and let them know.  
Even more reason for why Charon decided to stay at Hermes’ side. 

Waiting outside of the emergency room had been a nightmare for Charon. He played with his phone, doing nothing in particular, opening applications and immediately closing them. Hypnos sent him a message saying how he had arrived at the office with no issue, but Charon was still stiff with nerves.

He startled when his phone rang, a request for a video call from Thanatos. Sighing, he placed the phone on his lap and accepted the call. 

“You ran over a cyclist?!”

Thanatos hadn’t even greeted him, instead just yelling. Hypnos must have already told him what happened.

[I did not run over him, I hit him with my car]

“Like that is any better! Is he okay?!”

[He seems okay. Doctor is checking him now. I will pay for every expense, and-]

“Hypnos said you ran over a red light.”

Thanks Hypnos. 

[Yes. Yes I did. It was a horrible mistake.]

“Well, I’m glad at least you didn’t kill him. Are you okay though?”

[Me? I’m fine. I wasn’t the one hit by a car]

Thanatos closed his eyes and frowned. “You know what I mean.”

[It… was very frightening. But I’ll feel better once I know he is okay.>

“Okay then… Listen, call me if you need anything, alright? I’m guessing today’s dinner at your place is cancelled.”

God, Charon had been so worried about the entire affair with Hermes that he completely forgot about their weekly dinners. IIt has been a tradition they had started about a year ago or so ago, and Charon really hated missing them.

[I don’t know- that is later tonight. We will see- okay? If not, I’ll make it up to you.]

“Don’t worry about that, you have plenty of things to worry about. Listen… Sorry I yelled at you. It’s just when Hypnos told me you ran over someone- well, hit, I got very scared.”

He didn’t blame Thanatos. It was a scary situation that could have gone way worse. What if Hermes hadn’t been wearing his helmet? What if Charon hadn’t stopped? 

“I have to go- call me, okay? Just to make sure everything is fine. Tell me if you need anything.”

[I’ll call you. Goodbye.]

“Bye,” 

Thanatos ended the call and Charon was left with the phone on his lap. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.  
Even if he ended up getting scolded by his younger brother, it did make Charon feel a little better, talking with someone. He waited on the chairs, fingers anxiously tapping at his thigh as he waited for the doctor’s assessment.

* * *

Hermes wasn’t having a good day.

He took a deep breath. Well, it could be worse, all things considered. He didn’t seem to have any broken bones, internal bleeding, or even any sort of concussion. He just fell pretty hard from his bicycle, but he was okay, apart from some scratches here and there. 

“Still, we recommend you take it easy tomorrow and see how you feel. If you feel intense pain please come back tomorrow, but it seems everything is alright.” 

The doctor had finished examining him, and it lifted a weight off his chest. As much as he tried to pretend he wasn’t anxious, he really was worried about any sort of internal damage to his body. 

“Alright then doc, thank you.” He smiled, hopping off the bed he was sitting on. This was a mistake- his legs still hurt from the fall and he automatically winced in pain.

“Take it easy! Even if you are okay, you need to rest.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it now.”

Sore, he finally was let go, being told to talk to the receptionist. The moment he walked out, Panini man stood up and made a beeline towards him, folding his hands in front of him anxiously. 

“‘Is fine, boss. Doctor said I’ll be sore tomorrow, but apart from that I’m as fresh as a lettuce!”

The man let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging slightly. He then immediately went to the receptionist desk, and Hermes had to catch up to him. 

He let the man take care of all the financial issues- he didn’t like much the idea of being pitied, but he _did_ hit him with his car, so it was only fair.

Once that was dealt with, Panini man stared down at him, hands anxiously twitching before he spoke. 

[I am very sorry about what happened. Everything is taken care of- is there anything else you need? Anything else I can help with?]

“Erm, you already paid for my medical bills,” Hermes rubbed the back of his neck. “All my stuff is fine, so… I think that’s it, boss.”

[I hit you with my car. If there is anything else you want me to do…]

Hermes thought about it. He looked at his smartwatch, it was already past noon but he hadn’t had breakfast that day, and he was pretty hungry.

“Hey, lets get some breakfast.”

The man stared down at him slightly confused.

[Sorry?]

“Let’s get some breakfast, eh? I know this place near here that serves breakfast up until two. I want some eggs.”

The man just stared at him for a moment, but didn't take long for him to catch on and follow Hermes. His bicycle was leaning against one of the walls, his helmet hanging from one of the handlebars. Hermes inspected the bicycle carefully, trying to see if it got fucked up from the hit. 

“Oh thank god, it seems that there is no damage to the frame.” He passed his fingers across the frame, feeling the scratches on the paint. Some of the old stickers had been scratched off, but he didn’t mind. He was surprised they had lasted so long. “You’re one sturdy one, eh?”

He rolled it outside, Panini man on tow. He turned to the man, suddenly realizing his silly nickname for him. Turning his head around, he saw the man stiff as a board. Hands almost balled in fists as he looked straight ahead, completely stressed out.

“Hey, I don’t think I caught your name?”

[Charon.]

“Well! Nice to meet you, Charon. Now I don’t have to think of you as Panini guy!”

Charon huffed out a laugh and it made Hermes feel better. Charon slightly loosened up, a smile creeping up his lips.  
The restaurant was incidentally two blocks away from the hospital. His legs were already aching when they finally arrived, but Charon approached the hostess, ready to order as takeout.

“Hey what? Nah, let’s sit down, come on.”

Charon stared at him strangely once again.

“Or- shit I’m not keeping you, right? If you’re too busy, then-”

Charon shook his head once more. Hermes beamed up at him and at the hostess. “Then, table for two please!”

They sat on the outdoor area, basically next to the sidewalk. Hermes propped his bicycle against the wall next to them and finally sat down, poor bones aching as he finally rested. He examined his hands closely, palms red and scrapped off. Hopefully it wouldn’t scar, but at least he was fine. 

Charon sat rather awkwardly as well in front of him. The waitress immediately gave them their menus and Hermes wasted no time.

“I love this place- I love coming here for breakfast at least once or twice a week. Have you ever come here before?” 

He glanced at Charon, who looked at him and shook his head. 

“I mean- they serve good food in the afternoon too, but I just come here for breakfast. I think I’ve had about every single dish here. Oh! Do you like grilled cheese? My favorite is Croque Madame- it’s basically like a fancy grilled cheese and they put a fried egg on top? Or if you don't like eggs basically you can ask it without the egg- a croque monsieur. Or you can just have an omelette-”

Hermes bit his lip realizing he had gone off a tangent again. He looked at Charon, who was slightly surprised when he stopped talking. He looked at him with concern, but Hermes just chuckled slightly.

“Ah- sorry I just tend to talk a lot, so uh,”

Charon knit his brows together, confused.

[I hit you with my car. Aren’t you upset?]

“Oh- well. I mean, it was an accident, right? And you already paid for the medical expenses. It’s okay! I’m sure that was very scary for you too.”

Charon looked at him puzzled.

“It’s fine! Really, no need to dwell on it, eh?” 

Charon was about to sign something, but the waitress arrived to ask for their orders and with their complementary cup of coffee.

“Oh! Yes- can I have a croque madame, please?”

“Sure! And for you, sir?”

Charon started signing, but the waitress' smile fell as she shook her head slightly.

“Sorry, I-”

“Oh- Can I?” He asked Charon. The man blinked and nodded. “He asks for a spinach Omelette.”

“Okay! Thank you very much!”

“Hey- do you like coffee?” Hermes basically filled the air the moment the waitress was gone. He grabbed four packets of sugar, ripping them open and pouring it down his coffee along with creamer. “You look like someone who would like coffee. You work at that accounting firm, right? Never met an accountant that didn’t like coffee. Well. Actually I think you’re the first accountant I know!”

Charon nodded, not putting anything in his cup before drinking the coffee dark. 

“Yes to the coffee or the accountant pat?” Hermes smiled, cockily. Charon just pulled out a business card from his pocket, handing it to him. Hermes examined it between his fingers, eyes peeling at his title in the company.

“Wait, you’re the owner of the Styx Accounting Firm? Huh! And so young, too! Mind if I keep it?”

Charon waved his hand, giving Hermes the go ahead.  
He shoved the little card on his wallet, noticing the hospital bracelet dangling from his wrist.  
Hermes then suddenly realized what had happened. 

He was hit by a car in the middle of a stream, and no one knows what just happened to him. His phone and watch where both on Do not Disturb, so he didn’t know if he was getting notifications in regards to it or not. 

Quickly, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of his wrist and the table, angling the shot so Charon wouldn’t appear at all. The moment he turned on notifications, his phone started vibrating like crazy to the point the man in front of him looked at him worryingly.

“It’s fine! Just-” the phone vibrated in his hands as he opened up instagram, already posting the story in his profile. “Just some messages I haven’t answered!”

The watch as his wrist vibrated as well many times, but he ignored it. He was quick to put the picture of his hospital bracelet, along with the phrase “I’M OK! OUT HAVING BREAKFAST” with big white letters, and hit send. As soon as he made sure his photo was sent, he shoved his phone back into his bag, the muffled sounds of vibrations shaking the bag softly. He folded his arms in front of him looking at Charon, but his wrist kept vibrating and going off, making him feel like he was getting a wrist massage.

“A-anyways!” He took a giant gulp of his coffee, already craving the caffeine. “The guy that was in the car too- he works in your firm too, right?”

[Yes. My brother, Hypnos. He is my secretary.]

Hermes beamed up, just in time for their food to arrive. He wasted no time at eating his sandwich, feeling like he hadn’t eaten in years. The runny yolk of the fried egg burst and coated the sandwich in a rich flavor, enhancing it far more. Charon however, was far more delicate with his food. He carefully took bites out of his eggs, savouring each bite. 

“I got brothers and sisters, too! They don’t live here, though. They’re all back in the suburbs or, well- other places. Scattered all around. You got more brothers?”

[Yes- Hypnos’ Twin. Thanatos.]

“Oh! Does he work at the firm too?”

Charon shook his head. [Artist]

“Oh! One of my sisters is an artist. I was never too into it, though- my poems and paintings were always so bad!”

The rest of the meal went pretty good, all things considered. Hermes chatted while Charon normally listened and nodded, answering whatever question Hermes had. Occasionally Hermes was worrying he was making Charon annoyed, but the man was intently listening to him, focused on their conversation.

Once the bill came, Hermes retrieved his wallet but Charon stopped him, pulling out his own wallet. 

“Hey man! Come on, I don’t want to be too much of a bother.”

Charon raised his eyebrow at him, clearly incredulous.

“...Okay, fine. But! This is the only time, alright?” 

Hermes let himself be spoiled. He did just get hit by a car, he felt if anything, it was the one time he should be pampered and treated out. People normally wouldn’t expect the person doing the spoiling was the guilty party, however.

“Okay- you paid my medical bills, you paid for breakfast-lunch, you’re officially cleared out of all moral obligations to me.” Hermes chuckled, standing up from his seat. His entire body was aching and he started to smell of stale sweat and dirt. “Thank you for the company, though it is here where we part ways.” 

[Where is your home?] Charon asked following Hermes outside and towards his bicycle. Hermes looked around and tapped his lips as he looked around. 

“About a few blocks from here, actually.”

[Let me call you a cab]

Hermes smiled and pointed at his bicycle. “They don’t have where to put this, boss.”

Charon signed immediately. [Then, let me walk you home.]

Hermes smiled mischievous, squinting his eyes and cocking his head.

A part of him was worried in a way. He had just gotten over the disappointment that his last date, Jason, was. What if this was also a weird fan, that just wanted to be weird?

But Charon looked so earnest and honestly? He probably just felt extremely guilty. Not to mention, he hadn’t said anything back when Hermes delivered food to him- really creepy fans immediately recognized him when he delivered their food. 

“Okay, then.” 

And so they walked to his apartment. Hermes resumed his conversations about random things he saw, from the birds on the powerlines, to the different types of trees and flowers, to the cars that passed by the street. It felt… good, talking this way with someone. Not just talking, but knowing that someone was listening intently.

“...One of my brothers is hard of hearing, which is how we know sign language.” Hermes scoffed a little. “Well, most of us.”

[You have many siblings], Charon signed as he walked next to him, wide brim hat hiding his face from the sun above them. Hermes had the chance to examine the man next to him, taking in his dark clothes. Most of his fashion sense would look ridiculous on anyone if he saw it on the street, and yet they fit Charon so much, it was unreal.

Hermes saw many instagram influencers trying to pull _that_ kind of fashion but failing, because it was obvious it wasn’t their actual aesthetic, it was just them trying too hard to fit a slot. Charon, however? He owned it, he wore those clothes like they were made specifically for him.  
Maybe they were, he was so tall. 

“Yeah, well. My dad really got around, you know” He chuckled. “I have siblings all over the country. 

Charon pulled a cigarette out of a carton and offered one to Hermes.

“Oh, no thanks! Help yourself, though.”

Charon shrugged, placing the cigarette in his lips. 

All in all, even if he was highly uncomfortable, full of dirt sweat and a little bit of blood, Hermes was having a good time. He almost didn’t want it to end and was strangely disappointed when they finally got to his apartment. 

“Well, this is my stop, boss.” He smiled wide at Charon as they stood outside his porch. “I’ll take it from here. Well uh, thanks for paying the doctor and food!”

[I’m sorry about what happened.]

“Pshaw,” Hermes gesticulated rather dramatically, but the motion made his arms hurt a little. “What did I tell you, eh? It’s alright! Everything’s fine.” 

[If anything happens, you have my number. Please call me and I’ll pay for whatever expense.] Hermes wondered just how much money Charon had, that he didn’t hesitate to spend in his medical bills. Still, he appreciated the sentiment.

“Goodbye Charon! Have a good day.”

Charon waved and waited for Hermes to get inside the building. Hermes was far too exhausted to think much at the moment, putting his bicycle away in the communal rack. Thankfully, it seemed like the elevator had finally been fixed saving Hermes the discomfort of climbing the stairs. 

God, he had such mixed feelings at the moment. Having been hit by a car was extremely scary, but apart from that he had a pretty good day. It was still early, only two in the afternoon, but Doctor said he should rest for today and tomorrow. 

He pressed his back against the wall of the elevator as it slowly made its way up. He was tempted to slide off to the floor, but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t be able to get up again. The coolness of the metallic elevator was soothing against his warm body, the cold passing through Hermes’ clothes and all of sudden he felt the exhaustion finally flood over him. 

He was barely able to get out of the elevator once it, dragging his feet as he made it to his door. Fumbling with the keys, Hermes carefully placed his bag of things in the counter and made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

Hermes took probably the longest bath of his life. He shoved a random bath bomb into the water, one he got from a sponsored video a while back, and watched how it unfurled into the water, tickling his skin. It was a golden color, glistening in the water.

His body was bruised and scraped. Nothing too bad that would scar him, but he still was careful as he washed over himself.

Hermes had decided to ignore his phone until he was in a more relaxed state of mind. So, he decided that maybe it was time to take care of himself. He carefully cleaned himself in the bath, skin full of glitter from the bath bomb. He put comfortable cotton pants and a sweatshirt, retrieved a pint of ice cream from his freezer and plopped himself in front of his television as he shoveled away at his rocky road ice cream.

Before he had a mind to think about his phone, Hermes fell asleep on the couch, the television still playing his movies, the half eaten ice cream on the ground next to him.

* * *

Charon had to stay up late in his office to make up for the work he missed earlier that day. 

He… wasn’t sure how to feel. It had been an awful day for obvious reasons, and yet… he had a good time hanging out with the cyclist, Hermes.  
Even so, he felt weird for hanging out with him, considering he practically hit him with his car. 

Still. He enjoyed hanging out with the man and was so glad that he was okay after everything. The man had his phone in case something else happened, which Charon wished wouldn’t happen.

All in all, he probably wouldn’t see Hermes again. The cyclist surely was exhausted and not thinking straight which is why he invited Charon to have breakfast with him. Charon wasn’t sure if he would do the same as Hermes if he was in the same position, if he was being honest. 

Well. Charon reminded himself that if things went right, that would be the last he ever saw of Hermes. 

“Charon?”

The door to his office opened. Hypnos (who, even if Charon offered to call a cab for him to go home, refused) and Thanatos peeked through.

“We know you’re busy, but I brought some chinese food. Thought we could have dinner here, That’s not an issue, right?”

Charon sighed deeply, smiling. He wished they could do this at his place, but this? This was just enough for him. 

* * *

Hermes finally awoke in the dead of the night. The television had paused itself, asking Hermes if he still wanted to watch it. 

He felt so sore and thought that it probably was better if he just went to bed to have proper rest. The icecream was already pretty melted in its container, but Hermes just shoved it on the fridge as he semi cleaned the living room. 

It was already midnight by the time he picked up his phone and climbed his bed, deciding it was time to actually check what happened on the internet while he was gone. 

His direct messages were full of people asking if he died, if he had been kidnapped, or if he was faking. So many people had reacted to not only his livestream, but the photograph of him with a hospital bracelet. A sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed him as Hermes saw the very sudden increase of followers in all of his social media accounts.

One of the mods of his Youtube streams had contacted him through messages.

Baron [9:17]: Hermes are you ok???? You were hit by a fucking car??? ? ?? ? 

Baron [9:20]: Hermes??? Hermes???? Should I call the police???

Baron [9:25]: Ok some1 posted a pic of u being taken to the hospital so i hope u r ok still keeping u updated plz respond soon

Baron [10:00]: jsyk every1 is talking about the streamer that just got hit by a car in the middle of a stream. Hope u r ok

Baron [12:05]: Oh thank god i saw ur insta story that u r ok. Rest plz

Baron proceeded to send him so many links in regards to the story of an Influencer being hit by a car. People had taken photos of him and Charon, of his bike, the ambulance- not to mention that people kept posting and reacting to the moment of him being hit.

Without thinking about it, he played the clip. 

He was chatting. “Okay,” he gasped, out of breath. “Park should be-”

The sound of wheels screeching to a halt drowned the audio along with a hard Thunk. The camera went flying, streaks of orange and red flooding the shot. A blur of limbs appeared on the video until the camera finally stopped. Hermes was on the frame, his body splayed on the asphalt and for one second, it did look like had died.

The video kept going though, and he could see both Charon and Hypnos getting out of the car, Charon immediately going to his side. Hypnos gathered the camera, and the shot went black as the lense pressed against his arm. Muffled sounds were heard, until minutes later the feed finally ended. 

Hermes wasn’t going to lie. It was pretty upsetting to watch. It… made his stomach drop when he saw himself on the floor like a broken doll. It really did look like he died.  
Yeah, no wonder Baron and the others thought he had been killed. That was pretty difficult to watch, even if Hermes himself was okay. 

Hermes [00:12] : Sorry i conked out im ok will make a post about it tomorrow

People kept sharing the video of him falling, but it was just too much information for him. A whole day of speculations, ideas, information shared by people- it made Hermes’ stress skyrocket. 

He shut down his phone and put it on his side table. 

What a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal ppl meet cute: they work together or meet on the train or on the coffee shop
> 
> me: he accidentally hits him with his car


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was woken up by his cell phone ringing on his bed stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You got hit by a car?!”  
> \---
> 
> HEWWO... 
> 
> ok so, this chapter is eh, just me writing self indulgent shit ok... i just wanna.... write stuff...
> 
> did i mention this is gonna be slowburn cus yes its gonna be slowburn. i dont know where i am going with it because listen, im gay and i just need some happy stuff in my life ok.....
> 
> Anyways i dont got much to talk about apart that ilu mwua thank u for the sweet messages and i hope u like it <333

He was woken up by his cell phone ringing on his bed stand. His phone vibrated and flashed with light, forcing Hermes to wake up.

He stretched to retrieve it and he could feel the soreness in his bones. Hermes sighed softly, rubbing the sleep off his eyes with his free hand as he retrieved his phone. He didn’t even bother checking who was calling before he answered it, placing it on his ear.

“Hello?” He greeted with a far too raspy voice, indicating he had just woken up. Hermes looked at his watch and it was already noon.

“Dad is going to call you in ten minutes, just so you know.”

Hermes sat up on his bed, muscles aching in pain at the movement. He was now fully awake but almost dropped the phone in his surprise.

“Artemis?”

“Call me when you’re done! Bye!”

She hung up, and Hermes stared down at his phone screen for a moment. He didn’t have much time to mentally prepare for a call from his father just barely awake, but at least Artemis gave him a heads up. 

Almost immediately after Artemis hung up, a new phone call came in. Zeus’ contact number flashed on the screen. Hermes was very tempted to ignore the call and let it go to voicemail but he knew that would just make everything worse, the last thing he needed right now was to get in a fight with his father.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he accepted the call. “Hey, dad-”

“You got hit by a car?!”

Hermes sucked air through his teeth. He rubbed his face with his free hand, sleep still clinging to his eyelids. “You found out, eh?”

“Of course I found out. I saw it on the news phone!”

Zeus didn’t know how to work phones or computers, the only news he got were either the newspaper or the television, so someone must have shown him one of the online articles.

“Hera showed me, on her phone! She read me the news and then showed me your picture! You were filming yourself?”

“Dad, I was livestreaming and-”

“What is livestreaming? I don’t understand.”

Hermes took a very deep breath. He wasn’t in the mood of explaining technology to his technophobic father, and he was sure Zeus wouldn’t be in the mood either.

“You know, like live T.V? Something like that, but on the internet-”

“No matter! Still, you got hit by a car. Were you not paying attention on the road because you were playing with your phone?!”

“Dad, it wasn’t my fault! The guy ran a red light, and-”

“Still! I’m sure if you had been more careful…”

“I’m fine, by the way,” Hermes sighed out in frustration. 

“Did you even go to the hospital? Will I have to go and pick you up-”

“Dad- I’m fine. I went to the hospital and the doctors said It was just a hard hit. I’m fine! I’m at home now, just taking it easy.”

“You always take it easy, Hermes!”

Okay, he was officially done with this conversation. Once again the temptation of simply hanging up popped up in his head, but his self preservation instinct stopped him from doing so.

“Anyways, I don’t expect you to have enough money to pay off the medical bills. Putting up sex shows on the computer is not a viable line of work.”

“I don’t do sex shows! I-”

“ _Well_ , it seems I have to get you out of this one, too. I’ll get there, and we can figure out how you can pay me back later-”

Panic rose on Hermes stomach. The idea of his father using his medical debt to try to drag him back home was… terrifying. He left for a reason, goddamn, he wasn’t going to let his father control his life and his actions. 

Then Hermes smiled, because he realized he was the one that had the upper hand here.

“The medical debt is already paid, actually.”

The line went very quiet.

“What?”

“Yes, it’s paid already! So you won’t have to come here at all! How convenient, right? The city is awful at this time of the year, and-”

“How did you pay it? Are you sure you’re not doing sex work?”

Slut shaming aside, Hermes just breathed in exasperation into the phone. “My boyfriend paid it for me. Bye.”

“Your _boyfriend_? Hermes-”

“Goodtalkingtoyoubye!”

He hung up and stared at his phone for a long moment. He expected Zeus to call him back at any minute, but after five minutes of silence, Hermes was finally able to breathe peacefully. He relaxed on the bed, feeling the sheets accommodate his sore body. 

Boyfriend?

Hermes said that just to piss off Zeus. His father wasn’t exactly a homophobic, but it wasn’t a secret he rather Hermes had girlfriends and children. It was just a throwaway line, something said in jest to piss his father off. 

Whatever. He then called Artemis. 

“Hey-” 

“Thanks for the heads up, though I would prefer if you told me with more anticipation so I have more than just ten seconds to prepare myself!”

His sister laughed from the other side. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay? I had no idea he was going to call you until he was there with his phone. At least I gave you a warning. Also, you got hit by a car?”

Hermes dragged his fingers down his face, annoyed. “Yes.”

“You okay? I heard dad talk something about a boyfriend? What did you tell him?”

“He wanted to use the medical debt to surely drag me back there- told him my boyfriend paid for the medical bills.”

“You have a boyfriend? Since when?” Artemis sounded bewildered.

“I’ve had boyfriends! Years ago! But anyways- just said that so pops would get angry. But the bills are paid- the guy who hit me paid them all.”

“Huh, I would say that’s cool, but he did hit you with your car.”

Hermes laughed, knowing she was completely right.

“Anyways- talk to you later, Herm- I have to go.”

“Say hi to Callisto from me!”

Well. It was noon and he was able to piss Zeus off, so it looked like it would be a good day.

His body was sore from the past day, forcing him to dig around his cupboards for painkillers. Hermes drank them along with a cup of black coffee, already turning on his computer.   
It was weird that he was going to make a video about how he got hit by a car, but he felt it was necessary- just to say that he was, in fact, okay.   
Hermes hadn’t checked his social blade or the stats on his channels, so when he logged in he was very surprised to see just how his follower count rose drastically the past hours. 

“Huh.” There were videos about him, commentary channels talking about the influencer that got hit by a car mid livestream.

It was a very surreal feeling. 

He ignored the videos and questions, lest he get dragged by his own rabbit hole. Wearing his headphones with acrylic wings on them, he turned on the camera of his computer to record a short video.

Hermes didn’t look as good as he normally did in videos, but he still looked naturally good, if only casual and tired. His reflection smiled back at him as he waved at the camera.

“Hey, good day! So, I just wanted to make a short video,” he clasped his hands together and watched directly at the camera. “So, as you may have noticed, yesterday I had an accident.”

His mannerisms were calculated, toned down from his real personality. He hadn’t lied to Jason- he didn’t fake his personality for the internet. It was just a small part of him that he showed in the videos, calculated and aware of the fact he would be perceived. The people who watched him only knew a very small part of Hermes.

“Anyways- It’s all fine! I am fine, my things are pretty much okay, so I’m sorry I scared you all by disappearing! I had a pretty, heh, difficult day yesterday. Thank you all for your concern! You are all so sweet.” 

It was a pretty short video. Just a quick explanation of what happened, obviously omitting Charon’s name or the fact that they went to get breakfast; an affirmation that he was okay, and that maybe he would take a bit longer to make some videos while he rested. Clear and Cut. Hermes didn’t even bother adding his intro nor outro to the video as he quickly posted it on his social media. 

Once that was done, Hermes stepped off the computer. Scooping up the ice cream he started the previous day, he plopped himself in front of the television, starting where he left off last night in his show; though he ignored the television while scrolling down comments on his videos and articles. 

He definitely got a _lot_ more of followers, having found his channel after reading articles about his accident, or people simply sharing the video of him getting hit by a car. He knew how these things happened and how drama developed in real time, but he didn’t expect to be stuck in the middle of it, lest because of a real accident he had. 

Hermes sighed, throwing his phone on the other side of the couch, turning his face to watch a movie instead.

* * *

“I was right, you know”

Charon looked at him, head tilted. He had just finished telling Hypnos what he wanted to order from Lunch Friday, the office having settled in ordering some sushi takeout. His brother was on his phone however, already making the order on behalf of the office.

“The delivery guy from the other day? You know, the one you hit with your car.”

Charon sighed out, tired. It had been a couple of days after that incident and Hermes didn’t call him back, so it seemed that the man had been able to heal correctly. He didn’t really want to think of it, making Charon highly embarrassed at the event.

[What about him?]

“He’s an influencer! Has videos on youtube and instagram, the whole shebang. You sure you don’t know him?”

Charon waved his hand, noncommittally. He knew zero about online personalities, even if he himself participated in a way. Still, Charon just made videos once a week and posted them, that was it. 

“Maybe he watches your videos! Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Charon shrugged. He didn’t care if he did, but just thinking about it was weird. He had dealt with Hermes, and that was it. The event would just remain as an embarrassment, something his brothers would make fun of him from years to come. 

“He released a video, too! He doesn’t talk about you, though.”

[Does he look okay?]

“Yeah, bruised up a bit, but fine! Luckily you didn’t hurt him.”

Charon could relax at that. Had Charon been more reckless, had he been stopped slower… then it could have been a real tragedy. He was very lucky, but it sure taught him a lesson on how to drive. 

Hypnos went back to his desk, leaving Charon alone as he worked. He lost himself in his work, lit cigarette dancing in his lips as he trekked along. The work has been heavy but steady, making him pour all of himself on it. 

His eyes were starting to burn from staring too long at the computer when Hypnos entered his office again, smiling as he indicated that the food arrived. Charon nodded, following his younger brother to the entrance.   
All his workers in the office seemed more relaxed now that they knew the food had arrived. It was curious just how the atmosphere could change by such a small action by him. He liked it, and Charon made a mental note to find out how he could individually thank all of them for their hard work. 

Charon’s stomach dropped when he saw the delivery boy at the entrance of the office.

“Hey boss!”

Hermes was crouching on the floor, taking out the contents of his bright green messenger back. His scratched bicycle was propped up against the wall like last time they had met like this, but his helmet was very scratched from skidding on the asphalt. The beautiful red and golden sparkles on it had smoothed over on that part, leaving just an ugly grey. 

“Hey! It’s you!” Hypnos greeted, already retrieving the bags of sushi Hermes was taking out of his bag. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty well! Thank god for painkillers, eh?” He winked up at Charon, who felt his heart pulse accelerate. “But seriously- I’m doing fine! Good enough to go back to delivering food, eh?”

“Charon was pretty worried about you, eh Charon?” Hypnos looked at him, hands full of plastic bags. 

“Oh?” Hermes stared up at him, smiling.

Charon felt his cheeks go red, instead pointing at the red helmet Hermes was still wearing on his head. 

[Do you want me to buy you a new one?] He asked, tapping at the scratched up part.

“Oh! Nah- it’s alright. I think it gives it personality, don’t you think?”

Charon sighed, taking out his wallet and digging out cash from it. Hypnos blinked at him funny, but said nothing as he watched Charon hand over bills to Hermes.

“I’m telling you, I don’t need a new helmet! Works good as new!” He says, hitting the surface with his knuckles. Still, Charon pushed the money forward until Hermes accepted it, puffing his cheeks.

“Okay okay then, won’t be denying money! Hope this is for the food and not the car thing though, eh?”

Charon shook his head. [It is a lot of food.]

“Hey, say- you’re an influencer, right?” Hypnos asked.

He could see the color drain off Hermes’ face, his smile dropping a little and becoming almost fake, as if mechanical. Sweat drops rolled down his face as he nodded, slowly. He was clearly uncomfortable but Charon was unsure as of why.

“Y-yes! Yup, that’s me. Do you… watch my videos?”

Charon shook his head, and Hermes visibly relaxed more, like he was holding a breath. Strange. He pointed to Hypnos however, his brother being the one that knew far more about internet personalities than him.

“Oh, no I don’t really ‘watch’ them. I just like knowing about them and the drama going on!” 

Hermes relaxed even further, but Hypnos couldn’t keep his mouth shut as his smaller brother pointed up at Charon. “He does videos too, you know?”

“Oh?” Hermes stared up at him, a smile reaching his eyes. Charon was significantly taller than Hermes, yet he felt very small at that moment, completely exposed.

“Yes! He does ASMR videos! He just posts them, though, doesn’t do much else. I keep telling him he needs to engage more and he doesn’t want to- ow!”

Charon slapped Hypnos slightly on the back of the head. Hermes chuckled a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Well, you sure are full of secrets, eh boss? Wouldn’t have pinned you down for that!” 

Charon waved his hand trying to play it off, a futile attempt to stop himself from blushing but, obviously, failed. Instead, he scooped up the remaining bags of foods in his arms, 

Hermes laughed, picking up his phone and finishing the delivery. “Well, it was nice to see you guys! Catch up later, eh? Bye!”

Charon nodded, arms full of fast food, not waiting for Hermes to leave before he turned around and stomped back into the office. Hypnos followed as well, basically trying to catch up with Charon in his speed. 

“What’s with you? You’re jumpier than normal!” His brother asked, placing the plastic bags on the table of one of the meeting rooms along with Charon.

Charon crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Hypnos, incredulous that he even had to ask.

[I hit him with my car. I am still very embarrassed about it]

“Well, you shouldn’t! It’s all okay, right? He doesn’t seem to mind!”

He took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. Even if Hermes was somehow okay with Charon, it still was honestly very weird for the man. Yet, he had to admit that he was glad he saw the delivery boy once more and back to his normal attitude. 

His thoughts were interrupted as everyone started flooding the meeting room to pick up their food. Charon excused himself, picking up his own order and slipping inside of his office with the excuse of work. There was still a lot to do.

It had been a busy day. 

Busy, but good. A busy day that, while it gave you a lot of work to do, made you feel good for being able to get through it. Though, it did end up exhausting Charon, but at least it was friday. He took work home, but at least he wouldn’t have to drive to the office. 

Charon finally returned to his apartment, carrying his suitcase and work laptop with him. Charon sighed as he entered the threshold, closing the door behind him and hanging his coat and placing his things at the little table on the side of the door, along with his keys. 

His apartment is a minimalistic hellscape, something out of those magazines where everything is grey, white or black. His brothers constantly told him he needed to add some more life in his home, but he was content to live like such.   
Charon made a beeline towards the mini bar he had, pouring some whiskey to himself. He twisted his wrist, looking at the way the alcohol twirled on the glass. It was friday night- time to make a video. 

The accountant had a little space in his office dedicated to his videos. He would very rarely change his set up, having finally found an angle he enjoyed. Drinking the last of his whiskey, Charon turned on the camera and made sure it was angled properly. He pressed the button to start recording and poured on the little table a jar of coins he had been gathering for a while, for this exact reason- any loose change he had would go to the container. 

He poured the coins slowly, making sure that none would fall off the recording table lest he would have to start over. The little clinking noises soothed him, melting his anxiety away as he finished dropping all the coins. Once done, he put the jar aside and got to work.

He dug his fingers through the cons, dragging them around and making them clink. His golden rings clinked with the coins as well, metallic sounds echoing through the room.  
Between the pads of his index and his thumb he pressed two coins together, rubbing in circles. He continued for moments, softly rubbing the two coins together.

Next, he dropped the coins to pick up different ones, larger and thicker. He took one between his fingers and scrapped the other one like a scratch off ticket. He did this with more coins of different size, taking in the difference of noise they did when scratched together. 

Content, Charon grabbed a fistfull of coins with both hands, rubbing both hands together and making them clink between his fingers. He repeated the notion for a while, capturing the distincts metallic noises coming from his hands. 

Charon continued these motions for a long time, rubbing, scratching, dragging the coins around the table. At one point he grabbed a coin and scratched his rings softly, not worried that the golden jewelry would get scratched.   
Once he exhausted everything he could do, he ended up the video by spreading the coins, completely covering up his work table. 

Done, he finished recording, pressing the button on his camera to stop the video. He carefully shoved the coins into the jar once again, already thinking of giving it to Hypnos- he had no need for so much loose change..

His hands reeked of copper and metal. The coins made his fingers feel dirty, forcing Charon to clean up before he finished up with the video.   
Charon didn’t like editing things- that was not his forte. He just liked filming the videos and that was it, but he admitted that when he watched the same videos he produced they were not as pretty and satisfying as the ones he would watch online. 

Hypnos was better at that, anyways. So just like every single other one of the videos he had made, he sent it to his younger brother who would send it back the next day or so, ready to be posted. Charon always offered to pay him, but Hypnos only accepted payment in the form of junk food and overpriced frappuccinos. 

He served himself another whiskey just for the hell of it. Plopping down on his white leather couch, Charon played around with an unlit cigarette between his fingers, looking through his videos on youtube.  
He never really cared for engagement on the site at all. Hypnos teased him about it, but generally left him alone in that regard. He had no interest in entangling himself in internet etiquette, or whatever it is that every youtuber had going on. 

However, he was never truly able to escape what people like Hypnos can consider drama. Normally his recommended videos were full of other ASMR compilations and such, but occasionally the algorithm would throw a trending video every now and then. When he opened the application, one of these videos popped up in the home page. 

The thumbnail was a picture of Hermes, on one side him lying on the ground after the accident, on the other a medical bracelet.

Charon sat up straight, taking another drink from his whiskey. He stared at the thumbnail for a long moment, reading the title of the video.

“YOUTUBER GOES TO HOSPITAL AFTER ACCIDENT WHILE STREAMING?”

He clicked the video out of curiosity. 

The presenters had a high pitched and fake voice, the kind that are popular amongst clickbaiting videos. He quickly stopped it from playing, noticing all the other videos that appeared that were the same thing: Thumbnails of Hermes lying on the ground, side by side with pictures of him healthy and perfectly fine.

Charon closed the application. He took a drag of his cigarette until he realized he hadn’t lit it yet.

* * *

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Hermes was caught off guard while he unloaded his messenger backpack, pulling out the several frappuccino and iced coffees out of it. The customer was a young girl, no older than twenty. 

“You’re Hermes, right? You got hit by a car?”

Hermes’ mouth twisted a little. He couldn’t feel too bad however, at least she was being respectful.

“It’s all good, just a little accident!” He smiled at her, handing her off her order. 

“Thank you! I love your videos, by the way! Your earrings are so pretty!”

“Ah shucks, you’re making me embarrassed. Well! Enjoy your food!”

“Thank you, bye!”

Hermes climbed down the stairs off the building, sweat rolling down his forehead. He didn’t mind interactions like those, they were nice and respectful. It was the weirdos that made him uncomfortable, giving Hermes a weird feeling on his throat. 

His body was still sore from the other day, but it was mostly just a random inconvenience rather than actual pain. The accident did make him be more aware of the road however, even if the accident hadn’t actually been his fault. He couldn’t help himself by stopping at every street crossing and making sure no cars were passing by. 

It was ridiculous the number of followers he had gained through the entire ordeal, and he was getting more as more people discussed his accident. He expected it to be old news, considering the fact that it had happened about two days ago- the internet had a very fast expiration date, things becoming old news in less than 12 hours.

He sighed, taking off his helmet and looking at it. He hadn’t lied when he told Charon he didn’t mind it being scrapped. It just meant that it had been used properly, but it did worry him if it meant next time he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Ugh. “Next time.”

Zeus had been sending him messages, too, asking him about this mysterious boyfriend that somehow paid all his medical bills. Hermes started to believe his plan to piss off his father had backfired on him.  
Well, it sounded far more romantic than the reality, the guy who provoked the accident being the one to pay. 

His mind jumped to Charon as he climbed his bicycle and pedaled away. Earlier that day, when the order came through to send food to the Styx office once again, Hermes immediately took it. He probably was the only one in the area at that hour, not to mention it was a big order that other delivery boys were too lazy to deliver. 

Hypnos scared him though, when he said that he knew he was an influencer. He still had his horrible dating experiences in mind, but learning that they just knew of him rather than consuming his work made him feel better. 

He laughed as he turned on a corner. ASMR videos, what a world.   
It’s not something Hermes dwelled in. He rather put on those 24/7 streams of electronic music or lofi while he worked, but the idea of that man just making relaxing videos tickled him funny.

Hermes finished up for the day, the sun already starting to set and the temperature dropping just a bit. He made a detour to his apartment to leave his bicycle in the storage building and picking up his camera, not even bothering to change his athletic clothes as he climbed back down the stairs to warm himself up. 

He honestly rather ran in the street than in a treadmill, but the city was far too active at that hour of the day, the only way he could get a proper run without crashing into pedestrians would be at the dead of the morning.   
No matter, the gym was a couple of blocks away from his apartment and he could get a video out of it. 

The gym smelled of sweat and condensation, no matter how much the owners tried to make it smell clean. There were plenty of people around having just finished up their jobs and squeezing a work out, which would make it a pain to edit the video later. Fortunately for him, this area was full of people who also videotaped their own workouts, so he was amongst vloggers.

How cliche. 

Even if Hermes mostly focused on running, he still did train his entire body. Nothing like his brother Heracles who pretty much lived in the gym 24/7, but Hermes wasn’t nothing to scoff at. 

He started his routine by setting up his camera and filming all the exercise he did, some weight training before he jumped to the treadmill.   
He spent over an hour running on the machine, going from a slow pace to a quick one. It wasn’t as good as running outside on the wind, but it felt good to run nevertheless. 

Hermes heartbeat increased as he maxed up the speed of the treadmill, careful to not stomp too hard on the machine lest he be scolded by the gym manager again.   
He thought about his father, and how he was trying to find a way to drag Hermes back home, under his watchful eye. He thought about his videos and wondered if this one would do well, as well as the sponsors.

His mind jumped from one topic to another as he continued running, attracting the attention of the other gym goers. Hermes was the fastest there and he had been going strong for a while now not even stopping to take a break, and he was proud of it. He was fast. He knew what he was.

Hermes' focus jumped to Charon, the timid accountant that hit him with his car. 

He barked a laugh as he continued to run, not even faltering. Charon was the first interaction he had in a long while that didn’t want to talk about videos, sponsorships, etcetera. It was good, to just talk to a person about whatever and not worry if they were too focused on their internet careers.

Hermes hoped he could deliver more food to Charon. 

He lowered the speed of the treadmill steadily, careful to not trip. His face was red and full of sweat, body already feeling in better shape. He skipped working out for a couple of days to recover fully from the accident, but now he was back in top shape. 

There was a marathon coming up, he needed to check on that and sign up, that could be fun.

After waving at the camera and pointing it to his own reflection, Hermes turned off the video and hopped on the showers. By the time he left the gym there were a new batch of people there, far less than when he first arrived. The cool wind felt nice on his damp skin and Hermes almost danced on the way to his apartment.

It was just that kind of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write a character working out but then i realized idk anything about gyms apart from just using the swimming pool lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i have a lot of thoughts about the way people look at internet celebrities and how we treat them in general can you Tell
> 
> Thank u for reading! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)   
> 


End file.
